


Let's fall in love for the Night.

by hetang_dopamine9595



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595
Relationships: hozi - Relationship, 荣勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Let's fall in love for the Night.

-荣勋only-小短打-

/

李知勋只希望他白天睁开眼，身旁还躺着来不及离开的权顺荣，呼吸稳定的起伏着。

李知勋已经无数次说服自己这不是错觉，权顺荣总是不经意的敲了敲那扇玻璃门，带着惯有的微笑；又同时在台上，在摄影机面前说，知勋啊，Woozi啊。

权顺荣私下从来没有说过一次爱，但他又总是在凌晨转开那门把，带着浅浅的酒气开口，知勋啊，很累吧？很累的话，我在这里啊。

李知勋最终逼迫他看向自己，那个集天使和恶魔双面於一身的人，热情却又冷漠的个性让他患得患失，却又无法自拔。

权顺荣又扬起他无可理解的微笑，带着点点自嘲但又刻骨铭心的淡然。

他说，不是你把我推开的吗，所以我只好在没有人的地方把脆弱的自己也收起来，所以我们只能在夜晚，在这毫无人知的地方真诚的面对自我。

但顺荣啊，李知勋说，而他抬起眼睛时毫无犹豫，我从来没有说白天的我不是我。

他是凌晨凋下的花瓣，但被雪藏在冬天的霜露里。

他总是我们知勋尼丶我们知勋啊，这样的称呼着那冬天的小孩，目光绕了又绕回到对方身上，再悄悄而轻浅的把呼出的气息沾上对方耳旁。他不是温室里的花，权顺荣经常告诉自己，李知勋是冬日的孩子，踩在自由和忌妒的边界上，却又掩着心情告诉自己他没事。

他多希望那人能放下其他，在空无一人的空间里告诉自己，权顺荣，我喜欢你；可能这是极其微小的期待，可能他从一开始就不该推开那扇门。

他痛并快乐的往自己心尖上颠着一个他以为不可能相爱的人，小心翼翼的把爱情两个字用关怀和陪伴带过，把视线解读成随光移动的坦然。但他是权顺荣，李知勋想着，又摇了摇头甩开荒诞无稽的肥皂剧剧情，那是权顺荣。

他从来不敢把对方想成是他的谁，「他的」这两个字本身就带有强烈的归属和占有，李知勋拿起已见底的可乐罐子时叹了口气。

权顺荣确实有藉着月光掩去狼狈的想法，他带着不清的视线开了口，却又因为照在他身上的蓝色光线而退缩。

要爱他吗，这不亚於薛丁格所曾说的那只猫。

他的猫，他冬季的小孩，毫无防备的坐在一旁拉开第三罐可乐，偏着头问他今天的月光好看吗。

权顺荣叹了口气把视线聚焦在他的脸上，带着三分沙哑的声音说，知勋啊，你想听到甚麽答案。

「我和你的相爱可能永远都会是无限趋近，而永不相交。」

「但今天的月光很美。」

於是他们在空无一人的浅蓝里第一次的拥抱了，但又无限的把对方推开，只因为要避开人群的目光。

Woozi永远失去了Hoshi，但李知勋永远的得到了权顺荣。

他爱他吗，他爱他吧，他比总是把阴晴圆缺挂在嘴上的人要爱他，在一片浅蓝色的背景里。

他爱他吗？

他们可以在夜色的掩护和隐密的空间里分享一处空气，但权顺荣从未说过一次爱他。

他曾想，我在爱情里为何这麽卑微，但他又无可自拔的把自己葬在每一次和他的气息交换里。

他碎成千百万片，但每一个微小的自己都爱着他。

「权顺荣。」他说，带着已然碎裂的圆镜跪在他和他的路旁，「你爱我吗？」

「你有爱过我吗？」

他手里的鲜花像是讽刺又像是极其甜美的毒果，扎穿了李知勋最後的片段。

权顺荣的手上没有那一半圆镜，但流下了碎裂的血痕。

他又哭又笑的说，知勋啊，现在是白天，没关系吗？

围绕他们的不再是夜色和深蓝，而是暖阳和艳橘，染上了彼此气息的一张沙发。

「权顺荣和Hoshi 都爱着你啊，李知勋和Woozi。」

於是他们不再只是夜晚关在作曲室里悄悄相爱。

而猫咪悄悄的带着鲜花踏入久违的阳光下。

End.

/

大家好，我是盒棠。

因为看了影片之後很快地有想法所以就速打了这篇文章，把想要表达的，有关荣勋的情感都放了进去，很大程度地展现了我想像中私下的顺荣和知勋。

我总觉得知勋私下比较黏顺荣，而顺荣私下反而不会轻易把心意说出口，所以做了这样的情节编排。

有什麽想说的感想都可以留言，也欢迎和我聊天。

那，我们下回见。


End file.
